


Медузы

by Shurshunka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зоро соскучился по мясу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медузы

  
Чертов кок третий день экспериментировал.  
Нет, в принципе Зоро был не против экспериментов. Иногда он был даже не против кулинарных экспериментов — все же в плавании умение приготовить одну и ту же солонину сотней разных способов дорогого стоит. Но даже солонина, в глаза не видевшая чертова кока — это мясо!  
Зоро подцепил с тарелки вымоченное в затейливом маринаде и обвалянное в каких-то адски пахучих травках нечто и мрачно спросил:  
— Долго еще ты собираешься кормить нас всякой дрянью?  
— Повтори, что ты сказал? — обманчиво ласково улыбнулся Санджи.  
— Я сказал, что хочу мяса, — медленно и внятно, чтобы любой кретин понял, объяснил Зоро. — Мя-са. Тебе знакомо это слово?  
— Мне знакомы слова «изысканная еда». В отличие от тебя. Но так и быть, я снизойду к твоему неразвитому вкусу и выделю тебе к ужину кусок той туши, которую держу как наживку для рыбалки. Я понимаю, аромат тухлятины так возбуждает аппетит некоторых тупых маримо.  
Да уж конечно, чем еще возбуждаться, когда некоторые даже ночами торчат среди своих кастрюль. Несколько мгновений Зоро всерьез представлял, как тарелка со склизкой пакостью летит в морду тупому коку — и все то, что неизбежно последует далее. Заманчиво, но на днях Нами заявила, что ее достали ссоры за столом, и Робин ее поддержала. А идти против мнения сразу двух ведьм — нет уж, никакого удовольствия это не принесет.  
Поэтому Зоро молча отодвинул тарелку, так же молча встал, аккуратно задвинул свой стул и вышел. Даже дверью не хлопнул.  
Остатки протухшей туши — занесло же их к летнему острову в мертвый штиль! — на самом деле не годились уже даже на наживку. То есть, на наживку для нормальной рыбы. Зато всякая слизистая гадость шла на протухшее мясо только так. Полный аквариум набили. Зоро торчал у борта, алчно глядя на третий день кружившего вокруг «Санни» морского короля. Тот, похоже, тоже шел на запах, вот только охотился не на тухлятину. И был слишком осторожен, чтобы подставиться под удар Зоро или Луффи. Наглая тварь. Наглое мясо.  
Санджи прошел мимо, даже плечом не зацепив.  
Усопп с Чоппером уселись у борта с удочками, и Зоро готов был поспорить, что ни хрена они не поймают. Добытчиком в эти дни был Луффи. Черпал кишевших под бортом медуз сплетенным из пальцев сачком, вываливал на раскаленные доски палубы, пока пальцы не разжались от морской воды. Санджи тут же сортировал их по одному ему ведомым признакам — большую часть вышвыривал обратно, но отдельные, крупные белесые полупрозрачные твари, отправлялись в аквариум. Очухивались и плавали там, волнисто шевеля краями слегка сияющих в воде куполов. Может, Зоро и согласился бы, что выглядит это красиво — если бы их не заставляли это жрать!  
Вчера он зашел на камбуз как раз в момент, когда Санджи разделывал эти чертовы куски слизи. Быстрое, почти неуловимое мелькание ножа, взмах лопатки, мокрый шлепок — очередная партия нарезки отправляется в глубокую миску — и снова мелькает нож в почти неподвижной руке.  
Зоро любил наблюдать, как Санджи готовит. Приятней было только смотреть, как тот дерется, но в бою обычно некогда — поэтому для эстетического удовлетворения оставался камбуз. Но чертов кок терпеть не мог, когда пялятся на его эксперименты. Даже когда это был Зоро. Даже когда тот наблюдал молча!  
А вчера Зоро почти что не смолчал. Когда в белесую студенистую массу полился густой коричневый маринад, и Санджи принялся перемешивать эту неаппетитную дрянь, с вдохновенным лицом записного соблазнителя добавляя то щепоть специй, то мгновенно накрошенного лука, то растертых на лету ловкими пальцами сухих трав, Зоро откровенно передернулся, выразительно пожал плечами и вышел.  
Сегодня соваться в камбуз означало нарываться не на добрую драку, а на грязный мгновенный нокаут — сковородой по башке, например. Вот если бы Санджи готовил мясо… Тогда было бы совсем другое дело, тогда можно было бы тягать со стола замаринованные кусочки, ухмыляться в ответ на «тупой дикарь, оно еще не пропиталось!» — и ждать, когда Санджи сорвется.  
Но наглое мясо ходило вдалеке — как будто все твари на Гранд Лайн абсолютно точно знали дистанцию удара Зоро.  
Терпеть это и дальше было определенно ниже его достоинства. Так же, как продолжать давиться склизкой гадостью — и тем более признать, что чертов кок любую гадость сделает съедобной!  
Зоро оглядел палубу.  
— Эй, Луффи.  
Дальность растяжения Луффи ни одна тварь на Гранд Лайн предугадать не могла. А что касается меткости прицеливания… Ну, не уронит же он Зоро, даже если промахнется. А море здесь теплое.  
Охота заняла полчаса — справились бы быстрее, если бы Луффи меньше ржал и лучше целился, ну да ладно. А потом, пока Луффи, Фрэнки и Чоппер тащили разрубленную тушу к борту «Санни», Зоро с садистским наслаждением вышвыривал из аквариума медуз. Кулинарными экспериментами он сыт по горло.  
И слишком соскучился по другим, ничего общего с кулинарией не имеющим — и потому куда более захватывающим.  



End file.
